


Kitten

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: After a rather whirlwind relationship with Draco Malfoy that couldn't have lasted more than a few weeks, Hermione leaves the country for her job. A year later she's back and in Draco's flat.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 202





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy kink. You've been warned. Smut. Reupload from Inkitt for my Dramione lovers.
> 
> Also posted to my FF account

**HPOV**

I was in Draco's penthouse, and though it would've been nice to see what I could only imagine was a lavish place, he had other plans.

I was actually a bit surprised that I'd agreed to go home with him so easily, but I couldn't deny that I'd thought about him pretty regularly over the past year.

Micah, the one guy I'd slept with since Draco, hadn't been able to hold a candle to this devil, so it really couldn't be helped that I'd fantasized about his touch again.

"Have you been a good girl while we were apart, Kitten?"

I looked up and saw the unbridled lust in his eyes and wow, why had I ever thought no-strings-attached was a good idea with him?

"Depends on how you categorize good." I said coyly. "Regardless, I have a feeling you're going to make me one naughty girl."

He growled, pushing me back into his bedroom door and yanking me into a bruising kiss. It felt like his hands were everywhere, and it struck me how much I'd missed feeling his touch.

He had this commanding way about him that just made me feel...protected. As odd as that sounded. The fact that he was so in control gave me the freedom to just let go.

I'd never felt freer than when he was telling me what to do.

His tongue teased mine while his hands began undoing the buttons of my blouse, his fingertips grazing each new bit of skin that was exposed.

When I broke away to gasp for breath he simply moved his attention to my neck, lavishing it with kisses and bites.

Why did he still have clothes on?

I reached up and began loosening his tie, but he growled, grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head against the wall.

"Should you be doing that, little girl?" he murmured against my neck.

"Maybe." I shot back, unable to keep the smirk from my face.

"I don't think I asked you to do that. Did I?"

"No, Daddy." I purred, nipping at his ear.

"I missed your smart mouth." he growled, before capturing my lips in another kiss.

I wanted to be able to tangle my hands in his hair, but he kept my hands firmly pinned in one of his as he used his free hand to yank my blouse and bra off.

He wasted no time teasing my right breast with his mouth, flicking his tongue around my nipple before sucking it into his mouth - hard.

"Oh gods." I moaned, tipping my head back as I squirmed in his embrace.

He always had this way of making me feel like my body was on fire.

He used his free hand to toy with my other breast, his lithe fingers pinching the bud as his mouth worked the other.

"Draco, please." I moaned, pushing my hips against his in a silent request.

"Fuck," he grunted, pressing a kiss to my lips before saying, "I love hearing you moan my name, Princess."

"Please fuck me, Draco." I begged, already tired of his teasing although I knew damn well that he was nowhere near done.

As if to prove my point, he dropped my hands and stepped back from me, a devilishly handsome smirk on his face.

"Strip and get on the bed. It's been far too long since I tasted you, Kitten."

I hadn't thought it was possible for my panties to become any wetter, but clearly I'd been wrong.

I quickly did what he asked, ridding myself of my clothes and getting onto the bed.

While I'd been undressing he'd done the same, clad only in a pair of black silk boxers.

Boxers that were incredibly tented.

_God, I'd missed his cock._

He walked to the edge of the bed, grabbing my ankles and yanking me toward him with a smirk so that my butt was at the end of the bed.

"If you ask for this to be no strings attached I might explode, Granger." he murmured, kneeling between my spread legs, "Because there's nothing I want more than to spend _everyday_ between your thighs."

Without waiting for a response, he leaned forward and buried his head in my dripping pussy.

I gasped, one hand immediately flying to his head to tangle in his hair.

" _Draco_!"

He simply growled against me, his tongue sliding between my folds, alternating between flicking my clit and fucking me with it.

His hands pressed into my thighs, keeping them pinned to the bed while I writhed beneath his talented tongue.

"Please... _oh gods_...can I come?"

* * *

**DPOV**

Hearing her breathy plea was music to my fucking ears.

I wanted her as desperate for me as I was for her.

And _fuck_ was I desperate for her.

She was a goddess, her curly hair splayed around her on the pillow, her skin flushed a rosy pink, and her legs shaking agains my palms while I ate her like a man starved.

I'd never been much for the taste of a woman, but with Granger? _Salazar,_ I'd never tasted anything sweeter, and her moans only served to make my cock harder.

My fingers replaced my mouth as I looked up at her, "Is that how you ask me, Kitten?"

Her pupils dilated, the amber almost completely obliterated by black as she breathily asked, "Please, please, _please,_ can I come, Daddy?"

She begged so _fucking_ _beautifully_ it was a miracle I didn't come in my boxers at that alone.

"Come for me, love. Come all over Daddy's fingers." I growled, sliding two fingers into her dripping cunt before sucking her clit into my mouth.

She exploded instantly.

The hand in my hair tightened to _almost_ painful and the scream that was ripped from her throat was music to my ears. No one fell apart as beautifully as Granger.

_No one._

"You're so fucking perfect." I murmured against her skin, slowly kissing my way up her body to capture her lips in a kiss.

Her hands immediately wound around my neck as she returned the kiss full-force.

"Insatiable little minx." I growled against her mouth before sliding my hands under her to pull her to the middle of the bed.

My cock needed her _desperately._

I settled between her thighs, but at the slightly surprised look on her face I stopped.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

I could see the light blush that tinted her cheeks before she shook her head, "Nothing, I just thought you'd want me to...reciprocate. You did last time."

"I know." I said with a smirk, not moving from between her legs.

"Did you not like it?"

And _fuck,_ she looked so damn innocent. Her eyes were wide and she looked genuinely concerned. It was almost laughable.

Here she was, the woman who had given me the _best head of my life,_ questioning whether or not she'd done a good job.

"Trust me, it was fucking great."

"So why -"

"Because I would much rather just fuck the shit out of you. Is it really your place to question me, little girl?" I countered, eyebrow raised.

The shift in her was immediate, her head shaking lightly as she whispered, "No, Daddy. I'm sorry."

"Good girl." I growled, capturing her lips in a kiss while slowly sliding into her tight, wet heat.

She gasped almost immediately, breaking the kiss, though I would've likely done the same a moment later.

_She was so fucking tight._

"Fuck, love." I groaned, setting a slow pace, "Have you been having any fun while we were apart?"

Her breathless laugh in response was somehow one of the sexiest things I'd ever heard.

"Just once."

_What?_

How had this _goddess_ only slept with _one_ person in a _year?_

The knowledge only made me want her more, and on my next stroke I couldn't help myself - I fucked into her _hard._

She gasped, her hands tangled in my hair as our foreheads were pressed together, "He was nowhere near as good as you."

I couldn't deny that the stroke to my ego was nice, but I didn't particularly want to talk about another bloke while she was _very much_ under me.

And if I had it my way, she'd _only_ be under me from now on.

I pushed that thought away, speeding up my thrusts a bit and angling my hips to hit that perfect spot that I knew would have her gasping for breath - and it did.

I dropped my lips to her neck, surly leaving marks in my wake. And I couldn't help but feel good about marking her. Everyone should know that she was mine.

"Come for me, Princess." I murmured against her neck, and like the good little Kitten she was, she came with a gasp, moaning my name.

I grit my teeth through her orgasm, determined to push her off the edge again before I let myself go. She needed to know that I was the only one who could make her feel like this.

I pulled out, smacking her thigh as I said, "Flip over."

She did as I asked, her perfect ass on full display for me.

"Such a naughty girl." I murmured, sliding my hand to squeeze one firm globe before sliding back into her.

"You feel so good, Daddy." she moaned, her hands gripping the sheets while I stretched her over and over and _over_ again.

This would never get old.

I could already feel her cunt beginning to flutter around me, so I grabbed her hair in one hand, pulling her up so that her back was flush against my chest.

"You're so fucking beautiful like this...all flushed and panting and _wet."_

She moaned, one hand squeezing my forearm, the other toying with her breast.

"All wet for me." I growled, biting her neck before continuing, "I can feel you starting to squeeze me already, Kitten. Are you going to come on my cock again?"

"Yes, gods yes." she gasped, her nails digging into my arm, "Are you going to come with me, Daddy?"

At her words I almost _did_ come, but I wasn't a child. I knew what I was doing.

Even if Granger made me feel completely out of control.

"Yeah, Princess...I am." I grunted, digging my free hand into her hip so that I could pull her back every time I thrusted forward.

I could tell that she was seconds from coming, her cunt already beginning to squeeze my cock so _fucking perfectly._

"Kiss me. Please kiss me." she begged.

I let go of her hair, sliding my hand to lightly rest against her throat as I caught her lips in a kiss, nipping her bottom lip and roughly claiming her mouth.

"I'm going to come. _Fuck_ -"

I slapped her ass, only serving to make her moan even more incoherently.

"That is _not_ a word for a lady." I growled against her neck.

"You just make me so naughty, Daddy."

_Fuck, I was going to come._

I immediately moved my fingers to her clit, quickly rubbing her little pearl as she writhed in my arms.

"Come for me, baby. Come on my cock."

And she did so beautifully.

* * *

**HPOV**

My body was jello.

I hadn't felt this sated in...well a year.

My heart was hammering in my chest, and I could feel Draco's _slightly_ more even breathing next to me.

I wanted to open my mouth to say something - anything - but my muscles protested at the idea alone.

"You're fucking amazing." he said, turning his head to look at me.

I laughed, the sound still incredibly breathless while I tried to get my life back in order after such a mind shattering orgasm.

"Tell me you'll come back."

He said the words so softly that I wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly, but the look on his face let me know that I'd heard him perfectly.

"I don't know, Draco." I said softly, forcing my protesting body into a sitting position.

I was a sexually liberated woman, but I still wasn't sure how I felt about...about...whatever this was that we seemed to have.

"Let me take you on a date then."

At that I turned to look at him, eyes probably wide as saucers as I asked, "What?"

"Let me take you on a date." he repeated, "We went about this a bit backwards, but I'd actually like to do more than just fuck you."

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"You're serious."

It wasn't a question, but he answered it anyway.

"Very."

"I...why?"

He chuckled, sitting up so his back rested against his headboard, "Because I'd like to get to know you. The new you. I meant what I said, if you don't want this to go any further than this night, I might explode. I _will_ respect it though."

And I knew that. I knew that if I didn't want to see Draco again, he wouldn't stop me even if he wanted to. The thought was comforting considering how in control of everything he was.

"Okay," I said slowly, "A date."

The most breathtaking smile slid onto his gorgeous face, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I had no idea where any of this was going to go, but I knew it was going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
